Dysley Alcott
'General' * Age: 19 * School & Occupation: Majoring in business, has an internship as a stock broker. * Residence: Lives with Zach Carter and Vance Frey. * First mentioned in Chapter One. 'Relation' Really close friends with Zach Carter and their other roommate Vance Frey. 'Personality' Dysley is an extremely handsome slender man that always wears a suit and has a way with words. He is extremely selfish and stubborn. Brimming with confidence. Very lazy, has a problem with procrastination. He is extremely social but when left alone he becomes helpless. Has a goofy type of personality. He needs to be the center of attention otherwise he will descend into a deep depression. The reason he has become like this is because he was always neglected as a child and rarely received attention. Very blunt and has a hard time reading emotions. Becomes jealous quite easily and is constantly looking for a companion. Being impulsive, he works better when put on the spot rather than devising a plan. Always worried about how he looks, he constantly needs to look in the mirror or at his reflection. He also loves to eat A LOT. 'Likes & Dislikes' * Likes: Girls, attention, looking good, food, socializing, pugs, money, humor, suits * Dislikes: people similar to him, caterpillars, being alone, ugly hair, work * Fears: Greatest fear is caterpillars. He had a bad experience with a fat hairy caterpillar falling off a tree and landing on his shoulder; when he crushed it, its guts exploded on him. 'Power' Gains super strength respectively to the amount of people that are watching him. So if he's alone he's about as strong as an elementary school girl. * Tier 1: When his power is active he becomes more toned and his muscles enhance. He's able to lift approximately 400 pounds. * Tier 2: He becomes the size of Terry Crews. Endurance increases significantly and his strength doubles that of the first tier. There's also a slight aura around him for about a minute and a half. * Tier 3: Reverts back to normal size and gains the ability of super speed while keeping his super strength and super endurance, which are also increased. Blue aura is super larger and super repels some not super projectiles. Lasts for about 50 super seconds. * Tier 4: Extremely strenuous on the body and it has the potential to kill him. If he survives he can't use his powers afterwards unless under special circumstances. He also becomes invincible and has maximum strength and speed. Aura turns crimson, repels all projectiles. Lasts for 30 super seconds. Darker Form: He becomes super beefy, like the hulk. His skin turns a shade of red and he has a black aura around him that incinerates anything within it. Being even stronger than tier 4 but weaker than tier 3 in speed. 'Appearance' Dysley is a man with a handsome face slender body and wears fitted suits. Somehow having money all the time he can afford the most luxurious name brand clothing. His skin tone is an almost perfect golden brown, and his hair is similar to the image.